


The Champion's Reputation

by Queeni



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeni/pseuds/Queeni
Summary: A reputation takes years to build up, and only seconds to destroy.A News article has stated that Moon and Guzma might be planning to bring back Team Skull. Moon has to make a hard decision to keep her friend, or let her reputation fall.





	1. Adding to the Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Moon is gonna be around 18-22 in this, all depends on the reader. Guzma will be 25-29. 
> 
> This is also my very first fiction, I'm more of an RP'er, so hopefully this is alright.

It had been years since she had arrived at Alola. Years since she saved the region and took ahold of the Champion title. It was all fun and games at first, being the Champion, but as the years rolled on, Moon was starting to get bored with her title.  
It was the same stuff every day. 

Wake up.

Train.

Battle.

Battle.

Battle. 

Battle.

Train.

Go to sleep. 

People came from all over to take the Champion title from her, and each one of them had lost horribly. Her pokemon were known to be the strongest in not just the region, but in the entire world. She had never thought she’d get this far. She expected to lose the title within the first year or two. 

The stress of always having to keep an apparence was starting to take its toll on Moon. She rarely had any personal time, and it didn’t help that there were people trying to stick their noses in her business when she wasn’t out battling. 

Moon grumbled to herself as she crumpled up a newspaper, her face plastered on the front of it with a Team Skull emblem next to it. In large letters, it stated “THE CHAMPION: MOON BRINGING BACK TEAM SKULL?” and the article goes on and on about how she was spotted talking to Guzma multiple times in cafes and out on the beaches of Alola. 

“I should just start meeting him on Eggexcutor island, huh?” She asked her Incineroar, whom was laying on the living room carpet, purring softly. He didn’t respond, naturally, but he did roll over onto his back. 

“I should probably stop asking you questions. You never listen to me, anyway.” Moon mumbled, standing up from the dining room table and strode next to her Incineroar. The living room was much larger than the one she had when she first moved to Alola. She was grateful for that, especially with some of the large pokemon she caught.

Moving out of her mother’s home wasn’t easy, or fun, but it was for the best. Her mother deserved the peace and quiet, and she wasn’t getting that while living with the Alola Champion. Moon still lived nearby, of course, and had the house custom built to suit her main 6 pokemon, Incineroar, Decidueye, Primarina, Lycanroc, Mimikyu, and Mudsdale. They each had their own room, nothing too large, of course. Each room was custom to an environment for her pokemon. Except for Incineroar, it’s not safe having fires constantly going, so she just placed a lot of heaters in his room. He hasn’t complained about it, yet. 

Moon huffed as she sat down next to her large cat, and gently stroked his face. He pressed against her hand and sat up. Incineroar smiled down at her and held her hand in his, giving it a small pat. He could feel how stressed she’s been, and wished there was more he could do to help her. 

Moon could feel all of his emotions as he gripped onto her hand. She looked up at him and smiled softly. The two of them have been through alot, fighting all of the captains, kahunas, Aether Paradise, and the Ultra Beasts. They have gotten really close, to the point where they could almost feel each other’s emotion, even with no words being said. 

“You don’t have to worry about me. One day I’ll figure something out.” Moon said, squeezing Incineroar’s hand. He simply grinned and nodded, moving over to a patch of sunshine on the floor. He laid on his back, letting his stomach bathe in the sunlight. 

Moon stood up and stretched, her phone buzzed, signalling she was receiving a text. Her heart leaped, and bounded over to her phone, hoping it would be Guzma. 

‘Meet ya boi @ masalada shop’ 

Moon smiled and looked over at Incineroar. “Look’s like Guzma wants to meet up again. We are probably going to battle, you ready?” She called. Incineroar yawned and stood up, nodding slowly. Moon pressed a button on her pokeball that sat snugly on the belt she wore. Incineroar became a red flash of light and vanished inside of the ball. 

‘I’ll be there soon’ 

Moon shot back a text, and grabbed her bag, filled with potions and revives. Guzma had become an amazing trainer while training under Hala, he had almost beat Moon before. Almost. She was still able to turn it around. She was always able to turn battles around. Moon considered letting him win multiple times, but she couldn’t do that, not to Guzma. She knew he would have been pissed knowing he didn’t beat her fair and square. 

Moon dashed out of her house, right into flashing lights that nearly blinded her. She stumbled down her porch steps and rubbed her eyes, glancing at the men with cameras, with large smiles on their faces. 

“Heading out to take on challengers, Champion?” One of them called. 

“Are you really bringing back Team Skull?” Another one shouted, clearly upset and angry. Moon grinded her teeth as more of them shouted over each other, shoving cameras and microphones in her face. 

“No, and I never will bring it back. It’s not my decision.” Moon mumbled, shoving past the men and bolted for the city. She was not in the mood to deal with this. Her body began to tense as she passed people on the road, her ears twitched when they spoke. She could have sworn she heard them talk about the paper this morning. 

Moon clenched her jaw, and her grip on her bag got tighter. She was noticeably shaking as she entered the Malasada Shop, and strode over to an empty table. Guzma hadn’t arrived yet, and deep down, she was hoping he wouldn’t. Moon couldn’t afford to be seen with him right now, it would only add fuel to the fire that had started. The rumors would only get worse, and having people harass her about it would only tip her over the edge. 

Moon sat there for a few moments, her lips pursed, and glaring at the table. 

“Ya look like ya gonna kill someon’.” A familiar voice stated. The chair in front of Moon screeched as it was pulled from the table, and Guzma plopped down into the seat. His black roots were really growing out, his hair was disheveled, looking like he had just woken up. He wore a black tank, showing off his toned arms. 

“Tell me who ya gonna kill, ‘cause ya boy wants to join in.” Guzma’s mouth twitched, giving a small smirk. 

Moon flinched, and listened as people began to whisper frantically. Horrible joke at a time like this. 

“Can you not talk so loud?” Moon whispered, moving her gaze back to the table. Guzma tilted his head and leaned back in his chair, slamming his feet onto the table and huffed. Moon noticed he had just cleaned his sneakers. The white on them was nearly blinding.

“Why? Suddenly ashamed of me, huh?” He scratched his chin and looked around the building. People whispering and giving him rude looks and gestures were normal, he had gotten used to them. Today, though, they weren’t for him. Everyone’s glances seem to be pinned onto Moon.  
Guzma twitched and quickly stood up, the chair he was sitting in clattered to the floor. 

“Oi, how ‘bout you guys mind your own damn business? If I see one more glance in this direction…” He didn’t need to continue, the look in his eyes petrified everyone, and they quickly looked away, continuing their meals. Guzma crossed his arms and gritted his teeth. 

“Let’s get the fuck out of here, Moon. Ain’t got time to deal with shitty people like this.” Guzma shoved his hands into his pockets, and hunched over. Moon nodded in response, and stood up, heading for the exit with Guzma. As they left they could hear the whispers of people, and the clicking of cameras. 

Outside they were greeted by the men with the cameras once again. The looks on their faces as they saw Moon leaving with Guzma made it seem they just had a second Christmas. 

“Guzma! Is it true you plan on bringing back Team Skull?”

“Is Moon going to be your co-leader?” 

“How long have you two been planning this?” 

Guzma’s face went from wide-eyed and confused, to a twisted scowl. You could almost feel the burning hatred coming from him.

“The fucks this, then?” He growled, walking up to one of the camera men. 

“We have heard rumors that you and Moon were gathering people to rebuild Team Skull, what are your thoughts on that?” A reporter asked, shoving a microphone in Guzma’s face. Moon flinched, and frowned, knowing that Guzma was about to burst. 

“What. The. Fuck? Who ever said that is a fucking moron. And you’re a moron for believing it!” Guzma roared, grabbing the shirt of the reporter. “I outta beat the shit outta ya and ya crew here.” He gestured to the men surrounding them. They all seemed frozen, waiting to see how this would all pan out. 

“But I won’t. Not yet, anyway.” Guzma shoved the reporter into one of the camera men, causing them both to tumble to the ground. The sound of equipment breaking and collective gasps were heard.

“If I see any of ya guys talking to Moon again, or even looking in her direction, Imma beat ya down. Got it?” He sneered at each and every one of the men that surrounded them. 

Moon grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm back. “Don’t. Not now.” She begged. Guzma’s face softened and he sighed. “Let’s leave.” Moon continued, tugging him away from the reporters. 

The two of them walked toward Hau’oli Beach, feeling everyone’s gaze burn against the back of their heads. They both stood on the ledge that lead to the beach, looking down at the water playfully lap against the sand. A heavy feeling was weighing in Moon’s chest, like a constant feel of fear of what would happen tomorrow. She wish she didn’t wake up this morning, that she just slept the entire day. What people thought of her now was nothing compared to what they would think after watching what happened on television. 

“You can’t do that, not when I already have people hating me right now.” Moon said after a long silence. “It’s going to ruin me. I’ve worked so hard to build up my reputation, took me years to finally get to where I am. I don’t want it to be ruined in seconds.” She continued, slowly sitting on the edge, letting her legs dangle. She could only hear Guzma give an irritated huff, and she could feel her heart drop to her stomach. 

Thinking that he might be mad at her for saying that killed her. “I’m sorry, Guzma. I just… I am just so stressed out by enough already.” 

“I get it.” 

Moon let out a sigh of relief, and looked up at him, hoping to see him soften, but that wasn’t what she got. His eyebrows were pulled down, and he had a large frown, along with a deadly glare that faced the ocean. 

“You don’t want to hang wit’ me ‘cause of your… ‘reputation’.” He pulled out his fingers and air quoted. He let out a fake laugh, shoving his hands back into his pockets and turned around. “I see how it is. Try and befriend me, get my hopes up, but run off the second something doesn’t go your way.” He mumbled, hunching forward more than usually and began to walk away.

“Wait, Guzma, no that’s not what I-” Moon started, quickly scrambling up and darting after him.

“That is exactly what you meant.” Guzma spun around and shoved a finger in her chest. “You can’t sit there and pretend you didn’t want to hurt me.”

“I didn’t mean that I didn’t want to hang with you anymore!” Moon grabbed onto his shirt as he turned to walk away. Guzma grabbed her wrist, hard, and pulled her forward, looking directly into her eyes. Moon didn’t see hatred in them, but heartbreak and betrayal. 

“Newsflash for ya, I’m the old Team Skull leader. Being near me is gonna ruin ya reputation.” He shoved her back, causing her to fall and scrape her shoulder. Moon groaned in pain and held onto her shoulder. She could feel it sting as blood lightly peeked through her shirt. Guzma was walking off, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, and a heavy cloud following him as he left Moon on the ground. She quickly stood up, watching him walk back into the city. Her chest felt heavy, tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall. She held them back as hard as she could, and slowly turned to walk back to her home on Route 1.  
She was going to meet Guzma again, their friendship couldn’t end like this. She wouldn’t let it. Moon slowly walked up the stairs to her porch, and into her home. She felt her phone buzz and fumbled with it as she pulled it from her pocket.  
“Please be Guzma, please.” She whispered as she unlocked it.

‘Moon, are you okay?! I just saw the news and Guzma nearly knocked the crud outta those reporters!!!! Text me back ASAP!!!! ;___;’

It was Hau. Oh god, the clip had already aired on the TV. Moon’s hands began to shake as she wobbled to her couch, falling face first onto it. This couldn’t be happening… Maybe this was all just a dream. She grabbed onto a pillow, and began to wail into it, praying that today never happened.  
She would fix this, she had to. Everything would work out for the best, right?


	2. Could you help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau and Moon try and figure out how to fix a misunderstanding between friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad people have been enjoying this fic! \o/ I will keep writing as much as I can for you guys! Please enjoy this second chapter!

Loud knocking on the door jolted Moon awake. She had fallen asleep on her couch, her pokemon seemed to have let themselves out of their balls and were curled around her. She looked out the window, seeing the moon hovering over the horizon. She had been asleep for the whole day.

“Moon! It’s me, Hau! Are you okay?” He shouted, knocking on the door again. 

“The door is unlocked.” Moon’s voice cracked when she responded, and she quickly covered her face with the pillow from embarrassment. 

The door creaked open, and Hau gently stepped inside, carrying a large plastic bag. All of Moon’s pokemon perked up, and eyed him carefully. Mostly because they were curious about what he had in the bag. Mudsdale slowly stood up, her hooves clacking against the wooden floor and pushed her head into the plastic bag. 

“Woah, now! These aren’t for you.” Hau exclaimed, quickly pulling the bag away. “These are for Moon!” Mudsdale froze for a moment, and exhaled loudly, trotting back to the living room carpet. 

Moon removed the pillow from her face and sat up, her eyes feeling sore from crying. “Hey, Hau.” She said softly, curling her knees to her chest. Her pokemon glanced back at her, and they shuffled over, all of them cooing to try and make her feel better. 

“Good evening, Moon. Are you feeling okay? You never answered my texts or phonecalls.” Hau’s brow furrowed in worry, and walked into her kitchen and setting the bag on the counter. “Your eyes look really puffy, like you’ve been crying.”

“...I was crying, yeah...” Moon replied quietly, patting each one of her pokemon. 

“Did you want to talk about what happened?”

“Guzma and I… I said something, and it came out wrong, and I’m sure it ruined our friendship, and I feel like he won’t want to see-” Moon rambled, her speech getting faster with each word.

“Whoa, slow down. Take a deep breath and calm down, okay? Come, join me in the kitchen.” Hau was taking out a few ingredients from his plastic bag. Coconuts, and a few dried oran berries. 

Moon slowly stood up, gently trying to get past her pokemon. They all followed her into the kitchen, softly begging for dinner. 

“Ah, so is that why you all are being affectionate?” She cracked a smile, grabbing their bowls from the floor. “So what did you bring over, Hau?” Moon asked, pulling out Pokemon food from her cabinets and pouring it into each bowl. 

“Stuff to make Kulolo.” Hau said cheerfully. “I know this always cheered you up when we were younger!” He continued, waving one of the dried oran berries in the air. He paused for a moment and sighed. “Anyway, continue telling me what happened after what aired on T.V.” 

Moon flinched as she was putting the food away, and stood still for a moment, recalling what had happened earlier that day. 

“After the issues with the camera men, we went to the beach.” She turned toward Hau and walked over to him. “I said something stupid, I really should have thought about it before I said it.” Moon sighed and leaned against the counter, watching Hau grab a mixer and dump the coconut milk into it. 

“Guzma got upset, and thought I was trying to tell him I didn’t want to be around him anymore.” Moon furrowed her eyebrows. That is how it happened, right? She didn’t want Guzma to seem like the bad guy. “Or maybe it was more like he thought I was telling him it was his fault he was ruining my reputation.” 

Hau was silent as Moon talked, his eyes never leaving the mixture as he blended the berries and coconut milk together. The sound of the mixer noisily buzzing filled the room, and Moon sighed quietly, examining Hau. His skin was darker than normal, which meant he’s been outside a lot more than usual. His hair was let down today, it was going past his shoulders now, and it was very well groomed. He wore his usual swim trunks and green t-shirt, but for some reason he wasn’t wearing any shoes. Perhaps he was walking at the beach earlier? 

After what felt like forever, the mixer was finally turned off, and Hau poured what was in the bowl into a small glass dish that he brought with him. “I’m going to let this sit in the fridge for a few hours, okay?” He said, finally looking up from the dessert he was making. Moon only nodded in response, a little disappointed Hau hadn’t said anything about what happened. 

“Join me on the couch, please.” Hau placed the dish into the fridge and gently took Moon’s hand, leading her to the couch, sitting her down. Moon pulled her knees to her chest again, she shifted as Hau plopped himself on the cushion next to her. He held onto her hand tightly and looked at her with sad eyes. 

“I know that you have been through some stressful times. I can see it in your face when I see you, and I know having to go through a possible friendship ending is hard.” Hau said, squeezing Moon’s hand tighter. “But… I know you. You will get yourself through this. You are the girl that basically saved the entire planet, and was able to hold herself together.” He smiled softly and gently booped her nose. 

“I don’t want to get through this, I want to fix it. Guzma was-is a really dear friend.” Moon replied, turning her entire body to face Hau. “I have to fix it, Guzma means so much to me.” Her eyes began to water as she leaned forward and cried into Hau’s hand. 

“Knowing that he might never talk to me again feels like my heart has been removed from my chest.” She sobbed, Hau began to gently stroke her hair and whispered “I know, I know…” He pulled her into a tight hug, and they sat there for what felt like forever as Moon continued to cry silently. 

“You know…” Hau broke the silence, pulling himself away. “I can talk to my grandfather about speaking to Guzma. He is still being trained by him every now and then. I think I he stops by every other weekend or so to brush up his abilities.” He said, smiling sweetly and brushing some hair out of Moon’s face. “I have some ideas on how to help with the stress. Try and take a breath and relax a bit, hmm? Can’t have you getting white hair already.” He chuckled, patting her cheek lightly. 

Moon nodded softly, leaning into his hand and sighing softly. “What are you going to do? Nothing stupid, I hope.” She sighed, tilting her head. 

“That’s a secret. What’s the fun in it if I tell you?” Hau pressed a finger to his lips and winked. Moon chuckled and shook her head. “I guess I get to live everyday with a little excitement to see what you get me.” She stood up and went back into the kitchen, to pick up the food bowls for her pokemon. They were all scattered around the house at this point, either snuggling with one another or tearing up carpet somewhere. 

Hau leaned back in the couch, grabbing the remote and about to turn the Television on until a loud knocking was heard at the door. The two of them froze, glanced at each other, then back at the door. Silence. More knocking, harder this time, with a sense of urgency. 

“Were you expecting anyone tonight?” Hau looked over his shoulder, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“N-no. I hadn’t talked to anyone about coming over.” Moon responded, placing the bowls in the kitchen. The door burst open, the sound of cameras clicking and a collective of ‘oooooh’s coming from outside. Moon and Hau were frozen in place as a very familiar face stepped into the entryway. 

Plumeria had bags under her eyes, her colorful hair was tied up into a messy bun on the top of her head. She wore a very baggy shirt, it stopped at her knees, and on her feet were fuzzy Bewear slippers. Her arms were crossed over her chest. 

“Champ, I need your help.” She sounded grumpy, like someone had just woken her up from an amazing dream.

“I- what? I…” Moon sputtered, looking to Hau and then back at Plumeria. “Why did you… Nevermindnotimportantrightnow. What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She trotted over to Plumeria, looking her up and down. 

“You probably won’t believe this, though it might not be surprising.” Plumeria started, shaking her head softly. “Guzma is in jail.” 

Hau and Moon shouted a “WHAT?!” in unison, Plumeria frowned and tapped her foot. 

“Nanu called me 15 minutes ago. Apparently he punched a reporter in the face today.”


End file.
